You never know how much you mean to me
by suigintoulover811
Summary: this is my very first fanfic
1. flashback

Sara(Bonnie) was walking home from school with her friends Alex (Freddy), Cadence (Chica), Henry (Foxy), and Alfred (Goldie).

Sara's P.O.V

"So Alfred, I hear it's going to be your birthday soon." I smiled at Alfred. He looked at me and blushed "Y-yeah um I'm really excited." He smiled back at me. "So where is it going to be?" My younger sister Cadence said "At freddy fazbears pizzaria." "Wow! I hear that place is really popular and it cost alot of money to have a birthday party there." Henry said. "yea, he paid my dad to have a party there." "wait so you're dad owns the most popular resturant ever?!" Cadence yelled "well yea why wouldn't he?" Alex said "I'm looking forward to coming to your party Alfred." I said then he gave us all letters to his party "Ha! I bet it's going to be a total bust at fazbears~!" someone said behind us. it was a mean but yet flirty voice 'oh great it's Alex's cousin Fredrick and what he likes to consider his "toy" gang. he always thought that HIS dad was better at owning HIS resturant and he keeps on flirting with me which I DON'T likec "what do you want toys!?" I growled "Oh nothing I'm just here to check how my DARLING doing~" he smiled holding my chin then I slapped his hand away Fredrick's girlfriend Helena growled at him she was angry that he always flirts with me and she was even his girlfriend! if my boyfriend cheated on me like heck I would be angry too! "Leave her alone!" Alex yelled Fredrick frowned "What makes you think you can seperate me and my darling?" he said "I. AM. NOT. YOUR. DARLING!" I yelled "Then lets bet if I go to your dad's resturant and me and my gang have the best time ever we'll let you keep my darling but if it's a total bust like I said you give me my darling deal?" Fredrick held out his hand then Alex shook his hand "Deal."

(well thats the end of the chapter guys sorry its so short but I'll post another chapter tomorrow remember this a long time to think of. so BYE!)

(IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER!)


	2. flashback 2

Sara's P.O.V

today was Alfred's birthday I was kinda worried because 1. if we loose the bet I get handed to the "toy" gang and 2. I might end up with Fredrick! my mom dropped me and cadence off at Freddy's pizzaria. "I'll pick you two up at 5:00 okay?" then she drove off. When I entered the pizzaria I saw Fredrick and the toys. "Bonnie! you made it!" Alfred said hugging me I hugged back He blushed and stopped hugging me "Heh s-sorry about that." he said adverting his eyes "It's okay" putting on a smile then as Alfred went to go check out his presents cadence smirked I looked at her and said "What?" "Looks like someones in a LOVE TRIANGLE." "What do you mean love triangle?" I ask "Can't you see Alfred likes you! so does Alex!" I blushed a little "N-no he doesn't! W-were just friends!" "Oh really? Alfred always blushes like crazy when he's near you, and Alex even told me he likes you." I didn't know that Alfred had a crush on me now I feel kinda bad because I always had a crush on Alex I didn't know Alfred felt that way about me now I three things to worry about then Alex came up to me "Everything alright Sara?"

then I notice I was called I blushed and said "Y-yea e-e-everythings okay..." I said nervously looking away "you okay your studdering?" he tilted his his head with a confused look on his face I was so nervous because 1. I was near my crush 2. I just learned that my crush has the same feelings for me I mean doesn't that make things a little akward "Hey kids welcome to Freddys fazbears pizza so lets strike up the band!" said Freddy Fazbear then everyone exept the toy gang counted to three "1, 2, 3!" then Chica and Freddy stared sing and Bonnie stared strumming his guitar Bonnie was my most favorite character I wonder what its like to be Bonnie I mean going on stage and playing a guitar. man it be cool being Bonnie. then I notice the toy gang gone. Hmm strange I think they weren't having the great time and left now I think we lost the bet and now I have to be given to the toy gang. Angle(Toy chica) was considered as a diva if you mess with her your in a heap of trouble, Rima(mangle) has anger issues I hear that she beated up a third grader and she was in first grade! I don't wanna mess with her!, and Helena(toy Bonnie) you already know what she's like she hates my guts! after the performance the Toys were still gone I stared to worry a little what if something bad happened to them? "Hey! guys I found Golden Freddy!" Alfred yelled then we followed to the back room "Are you sure he went down here?" Alex asked "Of course I even saw him come down here!" Alfred said as we walked in Cadence held on to my arm I looked at her she was scared she was afraid of the dark then I softly petted her head. "I-I don't know guys w-we shouldn't be down here." Henry said then I said "I agree lets get out of here." then we heard a slam everything was dark Cadence was even more scared she held on to my arm tighter then I ran to the door I tried opening it "It wont open! It's locked!" "I told you we shouldn't have come down here!" Henry said then Cadence began to sob "Cadence what wrong?" the she pointed to the ground as the light of the door glowed we could clearly see what it was it was the toy gang DEAD! then we heard a knife being stabbed into someone Alex fell to the ground "Alex!" I yelled then someone grabbed Henry chopped of his hand and teared out his right eye as his right eye fell to the ground Cadence began to scream then the man tried to take Cadence I tried pulling her back but she was stabbed in the chest I fell to the ground with her I whatched her die before my eyes I began to cry my little sister was dead and couldn't protect her it's all my fault then I notice Alfred scream he stabbed Alfred in the head he ran to me I tried running away but it was too late I felt a knife pierce my heart.

(well thats the end of the chapter I hoped you liked it it took alot to type I'll start the next chapter right away BYE!)


	3. Chapter 1

It was fresh in morning and the Freddy's pizza was packed as always Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were just getting ready for the show.

Freddy's P.O.V

I was fixing my bowtie when I saw Bonnie she was so pretty and beautiful I always get nervous near her every time when I try talking to her about my feelings I just stand there stiff as a board saying nothing and blushing like crazy but today...todays the day I tell her how I feel! I'm confident this time and I won't mess up this time! I'm ready! I walked towards her "Hey! Bonnie can I talk to you after work?" "Sure Fred! see you then!" then as I walked away I saw Chica smirking at me "I know what you did Fazbear YOUR GOING TO TELL MY BIG SISTER THAT Y-" I quickly covered her mouth before she can finished her sentence Blushing "Keep your voice down before she hears you!" I whispered yelled then she nodded an I let go of her mouth then she started sqealing jumping up and down like a little fangirl I rolled my eyes then she said "I'm just so happy that your going to ask my older sister out! Surely she'll say yes!" then she started to walk away then the curtains swooshed open then we started to perform Bonnie played a wonderful tune on her guitar all the kids loved her she was like the main star she was like a perfectly bloomed rose she was the most perfect girl in the world then I notice I was red hot then focused on work.

(End of chapter hope you like I'll upload another one tomorrow BYE!)


	4. Chapter 2

It 12:00 and mike had the day off today so the the Fazbear gang had  
the whole night to them selves

Bonnie's P.O.V

I was putting my guitar down then Chica just randomly came up and said "Make sure you say yes big sis." then she winked at me then went to the kitchen, then foxy just peeked out of nowhere and ran to the kitchen as well, but he locked the doors. I was a bit confused on what Chica said to me, don't tell me she told Freddy that I have crush on him! If she did I swear to god things would be awkward between me and him, then I just remembered Freddy need to talk to me after work I, wonder where he is?

Freddy's P.O.V

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! I'm so nervous what the fuck am Isuppose to do? And I thought I was ready to do this then I heard the closet door nob move SHIT! Please don't be Bonnie, please don't be Bonnie. The door opens, it's Bonnie I'm screwed. "there you are I was looking everywhere for you!" I blushed a little of what she said. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" she said "W-w-well...heh um..." then I just sighed. "Bonnie I know we've been friends for as long as I can remember but theirs some thing thats been bothering me, Bonnie I'd ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!" before she could say anything I pinned her to the wall and kissed her, instead of pushing me back she just stood their confused of what just happend then she started to kiss back then I licked her bottom lip asking for more she responded by opening her mouth thats when our tougues met then I started to explore her entire mouth with my tougue which made her moan then I broke the kiss she stood there blushing "Bonnie I love you." "I love you too." then she started to cuddle me I chuckled and cuddled her back.

(That the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! I'll make the next  
part I promise! BYE! p.s I do not regret what I just typed)


	5. Chapter 3

It was almost 6am and everyone was going back to their stations

Freddy's P.O.V

Me and Bonnie both came out of the closet as we got on the stage we saw Chica running towards us Sqealing "So you two together?" we both blushed "N-no were not." "Heh oh really then why are you guys holding hands?" then thats when I notice that we were holding hands we quickly let go and looked away from each other blushing "SOOOOOOO..." then we muttered "Yea we're together." then Chica just screamed like a little fangirl me and Bonnie rolled our eyes then me and Bonnie decided to leave until Chica said "Wait, KISS." why that little devil you can tell because she had that little evil smirk on her face. Then me and Bonnie blushed "W-why would you w-want us to do that?" Bonnie said "Because Fronnies my OTP come on hook this little fangirl up!" she said then we both sighed "Promise you won't tell." "I promise." then thats when me and Bonnie locking started locking lips Chica went a little bit too fangirl that her nose stated to bleed then she fell to the ground we both crowded Chica and she said "You two know how to kiss it was too powerful that I couldn't control it with my fangirl powers." then me and Bonnie both looked at each other confused of what she just said then we grabbed a box of tissues so we can stop the bleeding when I heard a voice behind me turned around their was no one there "Everything okay Freddy?" looked back seeing Chica asleep on Bonnie's lap"yea every things fine."

(End of the chapter leave a comment on who was behind Freddy because I know who it is BYE!)


	6. Chapter 4

there was a swooshing sound in the shadows and you can hear creepy whispers everywhere in a room no one knew about.

? P.O.V

I pounded my fist on the wall I was so angry! "Bonnie should of had a chance with me not him!" then Shade (Shadow Freddy) showed up "Theirs no way you have a chance with Bonnie she doesn't even know you exist Goldie just give it up already she'll never notice you." "Oh really?! What about you and shadow?!" (Shadow Bonnie) his face turned red and angry at the same time "I liked her, loved her! But NO she just went for spade (Shadow Spring Bonnie)because he was more tougher and stronger than me and she knew I exited other than you thats different!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "IS NOT!" "IS TOO!" "IS-" "Hehe you two are acting like a bunch of children hehe." me and Shade looked to our left it was Fade (Shadow Toy Bonnie yes there are three shadow Bonnies I didn't know witch to choose so I made three DEAL WITH IT!)she always laughs when ever she speaks even if it funny or not to her everythings funny. "What do you want Fade?" I said annoyed "Oh nothing I'm just here to say of how to get your lovers back nothing much hehehe." she said while looking at her nails "we're listening." me and Shade both said then she stared whispering in our ears our ears perked up then Fade Shade and me all grinned evily "He he But you can't do this plan without me." "Thats some plan Fade we're in." "But I'm bored now you'll now have to convince me to do it he he." "Fine what will convince you." I said then she looked at me and Shade then she started to grin "I'd really go for a nice "YAOI" hmm? he he." oh god really!? really Fade!? out of all things she just had to choose yaoi! then me and Shade looked at each other in disgust ew! theres no way I'm kissing him! "Come on you want the deal or not?" said Fade then me and shade got a little bit closer to each other then we just pecked each other after me and Shade both said "EW! you think so wrong Fade!" then Fade's nose was bleeding then she stopped it with a tissue "Okay now you got yourselves a deal." I shook hands with Fade.

 **( end of this chapter I'll post another one tomorrow right now I'm going to sleep man I have got to stop with the yaoi! BYE!)**


	7. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning and everybody was storming in.

Freddy's P.O.V

"Wow the place is more busier than yesterday. Hmm weird." as I peeked through the curtains then Chica started to laugh nervously. She knows something "Chica what are you hiding?" "Okay! You got me I might of posted on Instagram that you and Bonnie were a couple...Hehe no biggy..." " YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled "Hey guys hows it going?" Bonnie said getting on the stage "Chica posted on Instagram that me and you were a couple!" Bonnie blushed dark red "SHE DID WHAT?!" she yelled then me and Bonnie looked at Chica then she laughed awkwardly "I said it was no biggy." "It is a biggy Chica not only come here to eat and enjoy the show they will also be coming to see me and Freddy together as a couple! And you know the kids don't understand what shipping means." Bonnie said "Come on you may never know they probably came for the pizza besides the shows gonna start soon." Then me, Chica, and Bonnie got in positions then the curtains opened the music started to play then it just stopped then we all stared at each other even Foxy because 1. he's in a relationship with Chica 2. it's boring just sitting there doing nothing and has been put out of order ever since the "BITE" so why not just watch the show. Then we heard mike from the speaker "Before we start the band we want to see a little "show" first that we saw on Instagram yesterday." oh god I know what it is Chica and Mike you are so dead tonight! Then the spotlight shined on me and Bonnie "ladies and gentlemen give it up for FRONNIE!" then the parents covered their kid's eyes chanting "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" so did the teenagers and kids witch have no idea whats going on then me and Bonnie were blushing deeply then I glanced over at Chica Mouthing 'I'm soooo sorry!' then with no hesitant I tugged on Bonnie's vest and kissed her she was shocked at first the she just kissed back then the people started to say 'Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' then we stopped she was blushing deeply then the people started to leave was that all what they came for? well at least we have the rest of the day to ourselves then we went to our rooms I went to my room as Bonnie followed "Bonnie is everything alright?" then I notice she had a knife in her hand wait KNIFE?! is she mad at me because of the kiss?! no it would make no sense to kill someone just because of a kiss. Then I notice a shadowy figure near her but he looked kinda golden wait Goldie he's behind this "Goldie get out of Bonnie you leave her alone I don't need you control her!" then Bonnie charged at me with the knife stabbing me in the leg then she started to laugh like crazy until then everything froze then Goldie came out of Bonnie and vanished then everything unfroze then Bonnie opened her eyes "Ugh what happened?" then she looked at the knife in her hand and my leg then she gasped and moved away from me "D-did I do that?" she said frighten "No someone tried to stab me and you tried to stop the person and they stabbed me in the leg and they made you knock out but I'm okay no need to worry." I completely lied to her "I don't remember any one being in here but okay." she said I let out a sigh "But let me tend that wound though." she said leaving me alone in my room 'what was Goldie trying to do with Bonnie?' well thats a time for another day

(End of chapter sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'll do the next one  
I promise! BYE!)


	8. Chapter 6

Bonnie's P.O.V

I was so angry at Chica and Mike for embarassing me and Freddy like

that I feel like putting them them in my collection of heads (thats right she has a head collection of heads DEAL WITH IT * drops pencil* PEACE OUT! jk!) then I glance at Freddy something was bothering meafter the kiss in front of the people I just blacked out then I was awake seeing Freddy stabbed in the leg and I was holding the knife I looked at Freddy's leg worried "Hey Fred are you okay?" I question still worried then Freddy looked at me "Oh yeah I'm fine babe no need to worry." he said kissing me on the forehead but that made me feel even more guilty even more as he was going to get off the stage I hugged him tightly making sure he would never leave my side(I Know what your thinking THE FEELS! haha carry on sorry!)

Freddy's P.O.V

As I was getting of the stage going to kill Mike because of what he did then Bonnie went and hugged me tightly "Bonnie...?" "I-I'm s-so sorry for *sniff* HURTING Y-YOU..." as she said that I started to feel bad about lying to her earlier then I started to comfort her "Shh...it's okay don't cry my darling it's my fault for lying to you okay shh it's okay." "You mean it isn't my fault?" she said with those adorable ruby red tearful eyes "How can I say no to that face?" I said ginning at her sweetly she blushed slightly "Oh how I love it when you blush~" I said flirting with her. Her face went completely red then we both sat at the stage as I was flirting with her "How about we play a little game my darling~" as I whisper in her ear and licked it I could tell that shivers went down her spine then she nodded slightly I smirked in a perv way then I lifted her up taking her to the my room then locked the door behind me then I threw her on the bed and slowly crawled to her "My My~ Darling what a pretty face you have...~" "Better to kiss you my honey bear~" then shivers went down my spine then I pulled her into a rough kiss then we pulled away "What nice mouth you have there darling~" "Better to taste you" then we continue to kiss then our tongues battling each other for tasting each other then I won I tasted her I started to taste chocolate chocolate's my favorite flavor then I pulled away "Chocolate..." I mutter then I quickly shoved my tongue into her mouth she started to twitch a little but giving in I loved chocolate I was searching every where for the taste of chocolate but turns out I licked out all the flavor then I pulled away and pouted "What's wrong?" "I wanted more chocolate from your mouth." "Well... If your hungry for something else I would give to you~" she smirked then I pinned her down continuing with our 'game' "My~ what nice... BODY you have~" "Better to Fuck you my Freddy bear~" then I started to strip her until noting was on except her unbuttoned shirt then then took off my shirt Bonnie very eagerly tugged on my pants then I took off my belt then my pants then my boxers until there was nothing left but my huge shaft "This might be interesting~" Bonnie said as she looked at my cock "Not too bad your self~" as I looked at her breast then I positioned my self near her enterance "Ready for Freddy~ My darling~?" "Always ready for you Freddy Bear~"

(END OF CHAPTER SORRY GUYS! HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING IN A WHILE AND MAN I THINK I DO REGRET WHAT I JUST TYPED! BYE!)


	9. Chapter 7

It was in the morning and it was Saturday thats when the pizzaria was close for the day

Chica's P.O.V

it was in the morning and last night I heard Freddy and Bonnie's voice last night I was listening to it and had a big nose bleed that I used up 30 boxes of tissues and afterwards after they were done I went to sleep now I'm up going to my little Foxy as I skipped down the hall Foxy was already out of his cove sharpening his hook I decided to scare him as I went over to him I tiptoed real quietly towards him as I was about to scare him he immediately kissed me I just stood there in shock.

Foxy's P.O.V

me woke up early in the morn' then me decided to sharpen me hook then I heard foot steps behind me, well it me little ray of sunshine! then I pretended to not notice her as the lass got closer I was waiting for the right moment to kiss her, the lass be thinkin' she might fool this pirate I be thinkin' not! as I kissed her she just shocked then I pulled away "Didn't expect that to happen did ye~" I smirked "N-no I was just trying to scare you." she muttered then I cuddled her and kissed her forehead "Well ye can try but ye can't scare tis' ol' fox account of I'm yer' Foxy the pirate fox!" then she started to blush like crazy "hey did you hear Freddy and Bonnie last night?" me lover said "Yea me sure did the lass was moaning the captain's name last night and I hear slapping too weird huh?" " Do you know why?" she said "No" I said "For peeps sake they were doing it last night!" she yell at me. ohh every thing makes sense now "Oh" I said "Lets see how their doing" I saw Chica smirk "I don't know lass the captain might get mad at us if we do that..." I said wile stroking her head "Oh come on if you don't wanna come I won't give you your booty tonight." I blushed real hard 'come on chica don't do this to me you know how I feel without me booty.' I thought "W-well I-i-i *sigh* fine lets go." then chica kissed my cheek and skiped to freddy's room we slowly opened the door to see a hung over freddy and bonnie then all of a sudden chica pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of them "Chica what are ye doing!?" I whispered to her "taking pictures of fronnie what do you think I doing." chica blurted out then chica woke up CAPTAIN! "uh oh" she said.

Freddy's P.O.V

I thought I heard a voice when I opened my eyes I saw CHICA AND FOXY! I gave them an angry look they were just about to leave until I said "STAY RIGHT THERE." in a low angry voice then I grabbed my robe and put it on I got off the bed "Just what were you two doing?" "uh we just went to see if ye were alright captain." "y-yea we heard you and bonnie's voices last night and we thought you guys were hurt." they both said then I put my hand on my face and sighed "Just get out." then they both of them stormed out of the room then went back to sleep.

(End of chapter! it been a while! I'll start the next one I  
promise!Bye!)


	10. Chapter 8

Back in the room no one knew (sorry really bad intro)

Shade's P.O.V.

Me, Golden, and Fade were watching the visions of Freddy going back to bed and a sleeping Bonnie sleeping and curled up in the blankets. Golden growled in anger wanting to tear apart Freddy. "Grr Fade is this part of your plan?! Because if this is I am going to friggin rage!" "hehehe of course it is now hush and watch.I think it's time faze two." faze two already? "what do you mean faze two?" "what i mean is that it's time to destroy one happy couple he he." "what does that mean?" golden says "ugh what I mean Shadow and Spade is it that hard to comprehend?!" wow this is the first time I'd ever heard Fade speak  
without laughing or giggle that probably might happen when she's angry or some thing. "well then lets get started. so whats the plan Fade?" "he he he it's simple we get Spade to hurt Shadow, eventually then Shadow would be on her knees begging for you to protect her Shade, sooner or later she'll forget about Spade and move to you not that hard right?" "yeah that sounds like a great plan but how are we going to do that?" "we use Spade's human self...SPRINGTRAP~he he eh He He Eh AHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahAhAhAHAHAha!" Fade just started laughing like crazy then me and Golden look at each other like she's gone nuts. then appeared in the room was Shadow and Spade holding each other close. Shadow should had been with me not him, me and me alone just the two of us. I can still remember the time of how foolish, blind, and stupid I'd been...

*Flash back* (ugh always with the flash backs! right is that what your all thinking right now? no just me? okay carry on)

We were a bit younger and that was before they were together. Me and Shadow were best friends, Shadow loved me and I was blind to notice until then I met someone it was Sade (shadow Chica). I eventually told Shadow about our relationship I guess that's what made her crack.

young Shadow: um Shade? *blushes* can I tell you something?

young Shade: I wanted to tell you something too Shadow.

(u know wut fuck it) YSHW= young shadow YSHE= young shade (*drops  
pencil* piece out)

YSHW: um you can go first

YSHE: okay Shadow I'm seeing Sade I know were best friends and I kept it away from you I have a date with her in five minutes so do you  
understand now?

YSHW: yeah I totally get it...enjoy your date *runs away crying*

YSHE: Shadow? *goes on date with Sade*

(blah blah blah he breaks up with Sade blah blah blah she doesn't get angry she support him and tells him to go to her blah blah blah and all that shet now to the good part btw bring tissues because feels!)

YSHE: *finds Shadow**sees Shadow with Spade hugging ewe*

YSHW: I thought that he love me back but it was only me I'm a idiot no one loves me.

YSP(young spade): *embraces Shadow* your not a idiot Shadow your a smart girl and besides who said no one loves you?

YSHW: what do you mean by that?

YSP: Shadow I'd been wanting to tell you something and I was just too afraid that you would reject me, what I mean is Shadow is that I love you.

YSHW: you love me? *blushes*

YSP: more than anything in the world.

YSHW: *starts crying on his shoulder* I love you too Spade!

YSP: Shh it's okay just let it all out.

YSHE: how a fool I'd been Shadow loved me and I was too stupid to know it

*Flash back*(again)

child Shade: here Shadow I found your locket!

child Shadow: really I was looking every where for that locket it's the only memory of my mother.

child Shade: really lemme see.

child Shadow: *opens locket*

child Shade: wow shes really pretty she looks like you!

child Shadow: *whispers* I love you

child Shade: hm? what was that?

child Shadow: nothing!

*ends both flash backs*

I vowed to myself that I'd make Shadow love me again because I understand how she feels now. I want her all to my self if I never dated Sade we could have been together. every time I look at them together it disgusts me, overtime they changed they started to have negative personality but that didn't stop they're love they show they're soft sides between each other and that angered me even more some times they would even kiss in front of me. Those kisses belong to me she loved me not Spade, she loved me first.

"what are you three doing?" Shadow said "nothing Shadow..." I said "doesn't sound like nothing, Fades laughing like crazy." said Spade cuddling Shadow. I started to get even more angry I should be cuddling her "Really it's nothing. we just told her a joke I guess that made her go crazy." I say trying to not be angry "okay then." Spade said as he started to smooch Shadow then walked out of the room. Grr I swear Shadow I'll win you back, you'll love me.

( such a long chapter took me forever! any ways Bye!)


	11. Chapter 9

Shadow's POV

Me and Spade love each other and to be honest, I've never felt more happier in my life. I never knew things would end up better with me and Spade instead of Shade. Spade loves me as well he tells me that every day and it always seems to put a smile on my face.

"Hey Shadow, I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back in no time. I promise."

"Okay just promise you'll come back?"

"I promise.~"

Spade kisses me on the forehead and tells me he loves me and teleports away. After a few hours, I feel lonely already. I mostly spend time with Spade. I never go anywhere without him by my side. I need Spade.

"You seem pretty lonely here."

I flinch and I turn to see who it is. It's Shade.

"Yeah and what do you want?" I reply back, to be honest I've gotten over shade and my feelings for him. Not only did he reject my feelings, He threw them away like it was nothing too. I will never forgive him for that.

"Relax I'm trying to be nice." he says with his hands up.

'trying' he says he's 'trying'. He's acting like my feeling for him never happened and thinks I'm angry at him for no reason. tears start to weld up in my eyes but I try to hide it the best I could.

"Oh yeah? Then take your kindness somewhere else. I don't need it." a bit of tears start to roll down my cheek. Why am I crying? Why am I overreacting about a statement he made? I see now I'm crying because of my rejected feelings for Shade. I'm crying because of my jealousy over Sade dating Shade instead of me. I'm crying...because I'm an idiot.

"Hey now, why are you crying?"

I look up at him. I can see his expression is as strait as ever. as if he didn't care in the first place.

"W-why do you care?"

"Because I want to make up for what I did to you."

I look at him. 'Make up'? Make up for what?

"Make up for what?" I question as I wipe my tears away.

He sighs.

"listen I feel really sorry for rejecting your feelings all those years ago and I want to make it up to you. So please, can we just start over? and I promise I'll return your feelings this time." He takes my hand and makes me stroke his face.

No. I can't. I Love Spade now. Spade's my life, I finally found happiness in life and now it's all being crushed by these feelings of emotion.

"I'm sorry but...what I felt for you Shade, is over now." I take my hand back but he grips it tight. I look down a little worried and sigh.

"I know you want to make things better, really I know. But...those feelings I had for you, are for Spade now." he grips my hand even tighter I feel a little bit of pain as I try to tug it away.

"Why?" He says as he looks down, hiding his eyes as he grips my hand.

"Why? whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?!" Tears start rolling down his face.

"Why can't you see that I return your feelings?!" as he pulled my hand towards his chest.

I seem frightened now. This isn't the Shade I knew and loved. He was usually kind, gentle, and caring.

"I love you more than he ever will! I care for you more than him! I'm better, way better than him!" He grips my hand tighter. my hand hurts now.

"Ow! Stop it you're hurting me!" I close my eyes as my tears roll down my cheek.

I suddenly feel the grip on my hand loosen quickly and I hear a grunt. As soon as I knew what was happening , two strong arms wrapped around behind me. But not in the aggressive way. it was like an embrace of of passion and safety. It was an embrace I was far too familiar with, love. I begin to shake as I begin sobbing my eyes out. A hand then touches to stroke my head to stroke it.

"Shh~It's okay you're safe now. I've got you darling. don't worry."

I look to see who it is. It's Spade! I hug him into a big embrace and he kindly accepts it. I start to cry on his shoulder.

"Spade I was so scared! I thought you'd never come back! I missed you dearly!"

"Shh~ I know me too. I'm just glad I cam back in time too. If I hadn't, I don't know what he'd do to you."

I start to kiss him all over his face. I was so glad he was here with me.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked concerned.

"He just gripped my hand real tight but I'm fine." I reply.

"Then it's settled. I never letting you leave my sight or my side."

He then pulls me close and tells me he loves me over and over again. I feel so safe now that he is never going to leave my side. I just hope it keeps me away from Shade at any cost.

To be Continued...

(END OF CHAPTER, HI SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A REALLY LONG TIME, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE...I'M BACK NOT BITCHES! AND YES I'M STILL ALIVE, SORRY TO DISAPPOINT THE ONES THE ONES WHO THOUGHT I WAS, WELP ANYWAYS BYES!)


End file.
